Halloween Event
Layers of Fear unlocks an event only available to play around Halloween every year. Players will know the event is in effect, because a new drawing will appear in the entry of the house when starting the game. It tells a story about children who find a spirit board in the basement. Should the player follow this lead and head into the basement, they will find that the back room door, which is normally locked, is open now. Inside is a spirit board, which can be used to write various words to watch fun effects take place. However, certain words will grant access to the rest of the story pages. Story Words The following words will grant access to the story rooms as depicted in the drawings. * Game * Porcelain * Escape Page Locations Ouija Board Room: * Stool on the right - pages 1 and 3 * Toppled chair - page 2 * Cabinet on the left - pages 7 and 10 * Floor - page 12 "Game" Room: * Chest on the right - page 4 * Floor - pages 15 and 17 "Porcelain" Room: * Shelves on the right - pages 11 and 13 * Chest - pages 5 and 6 "Escape" Room: * Wall on the left - pages 14 and 16 * Cabinet next to window - pages 8 and 9 Ouija Board Words The following are words you can enter into the spirit board for fun in order to see amusing effects. * 666 - Summons a demon teddybear * Art - Same as “Paint" * Basement - Chairs float and piano plays * Bathroom - Spawns tub and mirror in corner of room with wife crying * Brush - Same as “Paint" * Cat - Mr. Scooter appears * Child - Drawings on the wall and crayons everywhere * Clock - Summons a possessed clock * Cthulhu - Same as "God" * Dark - Makes it dark * Darkness - Same as "Dark" * Daughter - Same as "Child" * Death - You die * Deer - Tweaked out deer in cross hairs * Demon - Same as "Devil" * Devil - Summons a demon teddybear * Dog - Dog appears * End - Takes you out of the room and ends the game * Exit - Same as "End" * Face - Giant baby doll face appears * Fear - Weird shadowy drawing thing on the wall * Fire - Starts a fire * Ghost - A ghost takes control of the board * God - Summons some demon thing * Gramophone - Makes the song play from the bedroom * Halloween - Pumpkin * Head - Same as "Face" * House - Small doll house * Kid - Drawings on the wall and crayons everywhere * Kitchen - Knife flies towards board * Layers - Makes the song play with the child light on the walls * Light - Makes it light * Lovecraft - Same as "God" * Magic - Makes boy with balloon and party hat appear * Melt - Makes the table melt and turn black * Mouse - Same as "Rat" * Music - Causes piano music to play * Mythos - Same as "God" * Paint - Paint on the walls * Pumpkin - Same as "Halloween" * Rat - Summons a rat * Satan - Summons a demon teddybear * Trap - Summons rat traps * Woman - Same as “Wife” * Wife - The ghost wife appears in the corner. You will die if you approach her * Wine - You get drunk Gallery Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-009.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-008.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-007.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-006.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-005.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-004.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-003.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-002.jpg Layers of Fear Halloween special Storybook-page-001.jpg Category:Rooms Category:Room Category:Event Category:Layers of Fear